El diario de Alexander Lightwood
by Neusal
Summary: Un hecho del pasado dejó huella en el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn que años después, y gracias al hallazgo de un diario, pudo resolver.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora** : Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

Fijaros bien en las fechas ya que la historia transcurre en diferentes años.

 **18-08-2025**

-¡Silencio por favor!- los golpes de martillo del juez retumbaron por toda la sala. Cuando al fin todos los asistentes del juicio se calmaron el magistrado prosiguió. -Que quede reflejado en el acta que el señor Bane no posee ni desea los servicios de un abogado. ¿Es esto cierto?-

-¡Sí!- Contestó el brujo con seguridad.

–Se le acusa a usted, señor Magnus Bane, de asesinar a su cónyuge ¿Cómo se declara ante tal afirmación?-

-Culpable- Respondió de nuevo con toda serenidad.

-Todas las pruebas del caso demuestran que su afirmación es cierta. ¿Cuál fue el móvil de su delito?-

-Fue un accidente señoría. Me enfadé mucho y perdí los nervios y el control de mis poderes. Haciendo un gesto con la mano salió disparado un rayo de energía que le atravesó el cuello partiéndoselo. Murió en el acto-.

-¿Sabe que el castigo por su delito es el ingreso inmediato en prisión?- Magnus afirmó con la cabeza. –Conteste en voz alta por favor- le recordó el juez - ¿Sabe que el castigo por su delito es el ingreso inmediato en prisión?-

-Sí señoría, lo sé.-

-Me informan de que usted ha propuesto un trato: se compromete a ayudar con sus poderes al equipo de policía en todo lo que sea necesario pero no a cambio de su libertad, sino a cambio de que le dejen ir una vez al año, en concreto el 14 de abril, al cementerio de mundanos – el juez empezó a buscar entre los papeles que tenía encima de su mesa- y visitar el féretro 208. ¿Es esto correcto?-

-Sí, es lo que quiero- Magnus no había estado más convencido en toda su vida.

7 años antes…

 **29-03-2018**

-¿Todavía sigues pensando en esto?- Magnus besó la desnuda espalda de Alec y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Sí… Es una gran oportunidad para ti y no quiero que la pierdas por mi culpa-

-Alexander ya lo hemos hablado – hizo girar a su chico tumbándole boca arriba y se estiró encima de él- claro que es importante para mí formar parte de Los Altísimos pero tú me importas mucho más. No pienso hacer nada que me aleje de ti-.

-Ya pero…- Alec notaba el contraste de la fría seda de las sabanas en la espalda con la cálida piel de Magnus apoyado en su pecho.

-Pero nada. Tú también has hecho muchos sacrificios por mí y los has hecho porque has querido ¿Verdad? Pues esto es exactamente lo mismo. Es mi elección, lo que quiero hacer y no debes sentirte culpable por ello-.

El joven nefilim le sonrió y el brujo se quedó mirando esos preciosos ojos azules envueltos de espesas pestañas y le acarició su pálida y fina piel del rostro. Magnus estaba convencido que no se podía amar más, que no había sentimiento más fuerte de lo que él sentía por Alec. Hubiese rechazado a lo que fuera con tal de quedarse junto a su ángel. Por eso rehusó la oferta de ser uno de Los Altísimos. Los Altísimos eran una comunidad formada por la selección de los brujos más poderosos y destacados del mundo. Era el sueño de todo ser mágico llegar a ser uno de ellos y era realmente difícil que te ofrecieran un puesto. Magnus Bane, como tantos otros, había soñado durante sus más de 500 largos años de vida que le ofrecerían un sitio dentro de Los Altísimos y ahora que por fin su sueño se hacía realidad debía renunciar a él y el único motivo era Alec. Los Altísimos debían vivir alejados del resto del mundo y no solían tener mucho contacto con el resto de los seres que no eran como ellos. No hace falta decir que las relaciones con los nefilims estaban completamente prohibidas y que no le hubiese permitido que tuviera algún tipo de contacto con alguno de ellos.

 **10-04-2018**

Alec estaba apoyado en la barra del bar tomándose su bebida y esperando a que Magnus terminase de hablar con un hada. Miró hacia su novio y vio que había unas cuatro personas más deambulando alrededor del brujo. Alec sabía perfectamente lo que querían: estaban esperando a que Bane terminase de charlar con el hada para poder entablar una conversación con él. Siempre era así: cuando Magnus estaba en algún evento todo el mundo quería llamar su atención y estar con él. El joven Lightwood ya se había acostumbrado. Al principio era algo que le molestaba mucho: ir algún sitio con su novio y no poder pasar más de cinco minutos sin que nadie los interrumpiera pero ahora ya estaba habituado a esto. Si tenía la suerte de que habían ido con alguien más se quedaba charlando con su compañero y si como en aquella ocasión habían ido solos, Magnus siempre intentaba introducirle a la conversación o se escapaban y se escondían de la multitud un buen rato. Alec adoraba esos besos a escondidas. Sabía que a Magnus tampoco le gustaba esa situación pero no había nada que hacer: era una de las consecuencias de estar saliendo con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

-Te estás aburriendo ¿Verdad?- El brujo preguntó al nefilim cuando al fin pudo escaparse. -¿Por qué no te unías a nuestra conversación?-

-No, tranquilo estoy bien. Hablar de elixires de anca de rana no es uno de mis temas predilectos – río. -Estoy bien de verdad. A más a más tengo muy buenas vistas desde aquí – se puso en modo seductor- hay un sexy brujo por aquí que me vuelve loco con su camisa desabrochada por la parte arriba- acarició suavemente el pecho del brujo el cual reaccionó de inmediato.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué te parece si este brujo te lleva a dar una vuelta?- Cogió al nefilim con fuerza por la pechera y le besó apasionadamente, le cogió de la mano y empezó a guiarle hacia algún lugar a escondidas de los ojos de todo el mundo donde solo estuvieran ellos dos.

Un buen rato después decidieron que ya era hora de ir para casa así que volvieron a la fiesta para recoger sus cosas y despedirse de sus conocidos y cuando ya estaban abandonado la sala de fiestas una rubia despampanante cogió a Magnus por el brazo.

-¡Magnus!-

-Camille ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? Que sorpresa verte- se fundieron en un abrazo. –Alec, ésta es Camille Belcourt …una vieja amiga.-

El brujo presentó la recién llegada a su novio. Por los ojos de deseo en como la rubia miraba a Magnus el cazador de sombras supo de inmediato que era más que una "vieja amiga".

-¿Cuántos años hacía que no coincidíamos? ¿Cuarenta? Que casualidad encontrarte precisamente aquí, tú detestas este tipo de fiestas.-

-Para ser sincera no ha sido del todo una casualidad, yo sabía que estabas aquí, he venido a buscarte.- Camille sonrió y sus afilados colmillos de vampira relucieron como si fueran hechos de auténtico marfil blanco.-

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preocupado.

-No, no, para nada. Simplemente llegó a mis oídos que te habían ofrecido ser uno de Los Altísimo y que habías renunciado a ello. Quería saber cuál era el motivo que te ha había empujado a rechazar el sueño de tu vida y para ver si podía convencerte de que no lo hicieras...- miró descaradamente los dedos entrelazados de las manos de Alec y Magnus- pero ahora ya veo cual es el motivo.- Y les dedicó una sonrisa que el nefilim no supo como interpretar. Camille hizo que se sintiera de nuevo terriblemente culpable.

El brujo y la vampira estuvieron charlando un buen rato más pero Alec no estaba pendiente de su conversación: no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema de Los Altísimos y esa tal Camille tenía algo que le hacía sentirse mal. Cuando al fin los dos subterráneos se despidieron la pareja de enamorados reinició su camino de vuelta a casa pero Magnus notó que algo le pasaba a su chico.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto raro-.

-Camille es más que una amiga ¿Estoy en lo cierto? Fuisteis pareja-.

-Sí-.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?- Molesto.

-Porque no quería que fuera incomodo-.

-¿Para mí o para ella?- Acusando.

-Alec…- el brujo suspiró con fuerza- por eso no quería decírtelo porque le das más importancia de la que realmente tiene. Fue mi pareja una temporada y se acabó eso que teníamos. Ahora estoy contigo ¿Vale?- Suavemente le levantó el mentón y bajó su cabeza para poder besar dulcemente a su pequeño ángel.

Los siguientes días, aunque Alec siempre lo negó, la actitud del nefilim cambió: algo le pasaba y se negaba a compartirlo con su novio aunque éste ya sabía que era por el tema de la renuncia a Los Altísimos.

 **13-04-2018**

Debían ser las 8:00 de la mañana cuando el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn despertó y con los ojos aún cerrados rastreó con el brazo el lado izquierdo de la cama. Vacío. Por tercer día consecutivo Alec no amanecía a su lado. Se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana y se iba a entrenar, era evidente que algo le tenía preocupado.

Magnus, pero, se levantó positivo: mañana era 14 de abril su día especial y pensaba celebrarlo con Alec por todo lo alto, a más a más Camille hoy se marchaba y estaba convencido de que eso relajaría a su nefilim. Alec seguía siendo bastante inseguro y aún a veces se dejaba llevar por los celos. Pero mañana sería diferente: prepararía una cena romántica en algún lugar paradisíaco y le haría el amor a su novio a la luz de la luna. Seguro que Alec volvería a ser el de siempre en cuestión de días.

Se vistió y a toda prisa para no llegar tarde se dirigió a la cafetería del centro donde había quedado con Camille para despedirse. Aunque su relación amorosa terminó años atrás la seguía considerando una gran amiga. Estuvo esperándola diez minutos en la puerta pero luego se decidió por entrar: no le gustaba esperar solo en la puerta de un bar como un tonto. Entró y se sentó en una mesita que había en un rincón. Miró su reloj: eran las 10:00 y había quedado con ella a las 9:30 ¿Qué le habría pasado? Tampoco contestaba a sus llamadas. Finalmente la vio llegar apresurada.

-Perdón por el retraso- se disculpó ante todo la vampira.

-Tranquila ¿Qué ha pasado? Te he estado llamando-.

-¿Sí? Tenía el teléfono en silencio. Lo siento tanto. Ya sabes tenía que acabar de hacerme la maleta, despedirme de todo el mundo… se me ha echado el tiempo encima-.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato y poniéndose al corriente de las novedades de sus respectivas vidas. Magnus era monotema: Alec, Alec y Alec. Cuando terminaron sus cafés salieron a la calle y allí se despidieron. Se dieron un abrazo y el olor que le llegó al brujo le fue muy familiar.

-Hueles a Alec ¿Has estado con él hace poco?- La chica lo miró sorprendida. –No me mires así, sé perfectamente como huele mi hombre: ese perfume se lo regalé yo mismo-.

-No, claro que no- nerviosa- tu novio no es el único que tiene acceso a ese perfume, querido. He estado con más hombres estos días…-

Y aquí acabó la conversación sobre el tema. Camille se fue dirección a la estación de tren y Magnus se dirigió hacia su casa donde Alec ya habría llegado y le estaría esperando, pero no fue así.

Al llegar a casa esta estaba vacía. Hizo la comida y esperó pero Alec no aparecía. A las 14:00 horas le llamó y tenía el teléfono desconectado. Intentó rastrearle pero llevaba una runa anti rastreo así que Magnus dedujo que estaría en alguna misión. A las 16:00 horas, extrañado de que ese cometido durase tanto tiempo, llamó a Isabelle y ésta le confirmó de que no habían hecho misión alguna: entreno normal por la mañana y que después su hermano se había ido como siempre, pero si que era verdad que le veía raro. El brujo empezó a ponerse muy nervioso y salió a la calle a buscarle, estuvo hasta las 20:00 horas dando vueltas por la ciudad, fue de nuevo a casa y al ver que Alec aún no había llegado salió una vez más pero no le hizo falta ir muy lejos porque se topó con el nefilim en el portal.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?- Le reprochó en una mezcla de furia y alivio –Estaba muy preocupado por ti ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

De repente se preocupó al ver el lamentable aspecto de Alec. Iba sucio, con las ropas mal puestas, visiblemente ebrio y tenía el aspecto de alguien que ha estado llorando durante horas.

-Te dejo- le espetó éste sin ningún tipo de rodeo.

-¿Qué?- Magnus estaba convencido que había oído mal la frase.

-Que te dejo. Que no quiero estar más contigo- aunque Alec intentaba aguantar la serenidad estaba temblando como una hoja y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

-Alec estás borracho… vamos a casa- el rostro del brujo había cambiado por completo- si estás enfadado por lo de Camille podemos hablarlo, te juro que ya no hay nada entre nosotros. Entremos a casa- y alargó el brazo para tocarle pero el nefilim le rechazó con un brusco gesto.

-¡He dicho que no! Estoy con otra persona. Llevo todo el día con él.-

-Alec…- Bane ya no se pudo contener más y también empezó a llorar- ¿Pero por qué? ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? Dímelo, cambiaré lo que sea pero por favor no me dejes, te necesito.-

-No… yo… no… es todo Magnus…yo…-

-Dime la verdad- le suplicó Magnus. Si una cualidad tenía Alec era la transparencia: sus palabras decían una cosa pero su cara y sus ojos rotos de dolor decían todo lo contrario.

-La verdad- pareció reaccionar Alec- es que hace meses que me veo con otra persona mucho mejor que tú, un nefilim como yo, y mi padre me ha dicho que si acepto volver a casa me dará un cargo importante en la Clave. Y eso es lo que deseo. No quiero perderlo todo por ti, un simple subterráneo. Voy a dejarte y voy a vivir la vida a mi manera así que te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo. Lo nuestro no podía funcionar Magnus ¿Un nefilim con un subterráneo? Menuda tontería.-

-Alec...- Magnus notó como el alma se le partía trocito a trocito y miles de puñales se le clavaban en el corazón. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.-

Pero Alec ya se había ido y el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se sentía como un perro abandonado. Estuvo un buen rato sentado en ese portal llorando como una criatura y sin saber que hacer. Los días posteriores se los pasó intentando localizar a Alexander pero no había manera: era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Se pasó dos semanas enteras encerrado en casa llorando hasta que sus amigos le fueron a buscar y le obligaron a salir de aquel bucle en el que había entrado.

Los meses siguientes a su ruptura, aunque el brujo estuvo rodeado de la gente que le amaba, era como una marioneta que se movía por inercia: hacía lo que los demás le decían que sería mejor para él sin pensar realmente en si él quería hacer aquello o no, así que acabó aceptando la plaza dentro de Los Altísimos.

Continúa en capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

**14-04-2019**

Cuando aceptó formar parte de Los Altísimos Magnus pensó que quizá viviendo en un lugar al que solo podían acceder los seres mágicos le ayudaría a olvidarse de Alexander pero no fue así: por más que pasase el tiempo le era imposible sacarse al nefilim de la cabeza ¿Cómo se podía amar a una persona que le había hecho tanto daño? No sabía el motivo pero era así.

Aunque Magnus Bane era un poderoso brujo y uno de los más respetados Camille, que era una especie de trabajadora de Los Altísimos, le informó que algunos subterráneos estaban un poco reticentes por la historia de amor que había tenido con un nefilim y le convenció de que si se casaba con ella todo eso quedaría en el olvido y podría subir un peldaño más dentro de Los Altísimos. El brujo de Brooklyn aceptó: total ¿Qué podía perder? Estaba convencido de que ya nunca más amaría a nadie como lo había hecho con Alec y los besos y caricias de Camille le hacían olvidar lo solo que se sentía. Pero ni el matrimonio con la vampira hizo que pudiera olvidar a su ángel.

 **15-08-2025**

El Instituto de Nueva York estaba ya prácticamente en ruinas: había más número de habitaciones con goteras, humedad y grietas que habitaciones habitables. Ya nadie podía vivir allí y la Clave no parecía interesada en renovarlo así que los vampiros, con el permiso del Consejo Subterráneo, decidieron comprarlo y crear allí su nueva morada. Pero el Instituto tenía un portal que se debía cerrar así que pidieron la ayuda de algún brujo. Magnus Bane no se pudo resistir a la tentación de volver a estar entre esas cuatro paredes y junto a tres brujos más se ofreció voluntario para ir a cerrar el portal y hacer una inspección del Instituto para ver si había algo más de interés. Magnus se apresuró a cerrar el portal (que era la tarea que le habían asignado) para que le diera tiempo de ir a ver la habitación de Alec y verla por última vez.

Subió corriendo las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas y respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta. La habitación de su ex estaba tal y como él la recordaba con la única diferencia de que encima de la cama había una polvorosa caja de cartón con un papel que ponía: para Magnus Bane. Con el corazón desbocado la abrió y el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando vio lo que aguardaba en su interior. Lo primero que vio al quitar la tapa fue una foto de ellos dos. Realmente estaban guapísimos en aquel retrato donde los ojos de Alec brillaban dejando sin aliento a todo aquel que los viera. Era la foto preferida del nefilim y Magnus recordó que quería hacer una copia pero como no sabía como iba todo eso de la tecnología acabó haciendo cuatro copias y no una. Sonrío nostálgico al recordar esa anécdota. Había también su camiseta preferida, una de sus dagas y un viejo diario personal. Con manos temblorosas lo abrió y vio que estaban todas las páginas escritas. "El diario de Alec" pensó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Como sabía que en breve debería irse y no quería que nadie más lo viera, hizo uso de sus poderes mágicos para mandar la caja a su despacho personal donde nadie más podía entrar.

Cuando al fin llegó a casa Magnus se encerró en su despacho y empezó a leer ese diario. No podía dejar de llorar y reír al leer las historias y aventuras del pequeño Alec. A medida que iban pasando los años su letra iba mejorando al igual que su expresión escrita. Se emocionó al leer el primer día que se conocieron y como Alec se había enamorado de él al instante. Todo eso le removió esos sentimientos dormidos y tuvo que reconocer que por imposible que pareciera seguía estando enamorado del nefilim. Tuvo que interrumpir su lectura y dejarla para el día siguiente porque Camille Belcourt fue a buscarle.

 **16-08-2025**

Lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue ir directamente a su despacho donde le esperaba ese gran tesoro: el diario de Alexander Lightwood. Ni se esperó a desayunar, al llegar a su despacho hizo aparecer un sándwich con un zumo.

Desde el día en que se conocieron que no había ni una sola página donde no saliera su nombre: Magnus ha hecho esto, Magnus me ha dicho lo otro, Magnus aquí, Magnus allí… era evidente que Alec estaba enamorado hasta las trancas y una vez más el brujo no podía comprender que pasó aquel fatídico 13-04-2018, el día en que Alec le dejó destrozándole la vida para siempre. De repente cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba acercando a aquel maldito día y en su diario no había nada escrito sobre una tercera persona. Cuando el nefilim rompió con él le dijo que hacía meses que se estaba viendo con otro pero no se mencionaba a nadie más en su diario. De hecho estuvo leyendo con atención los meses de enero a abril y habían hecho tantas cosas y habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que prácticamente era imposible que se pudiera haber visto con otro. Siguió leyendo esta vez con más ansias. Pasó la página del día 08-04-2018 y saltaba directamente al día 19-05-2018. Magnus se fijó si habían arrancado las páginas que faltaban pero no era así: después de su ruptura Alexander había estado un mes entero sin escribir. Aunque fue él quien rompió la relación el brujo se imaginó que el nefilim también pasaría su propio luto. La escritura ahora era completamente diferente a la de páginas anteriores. La letra era fea, en ocasiones había apretado mucho y otras veces demasiado poco y estaba repleto de tachones. Parecía la escritura de alguien mentalmente inestable, aún y así no perdió el tiempo y empezó con la lectura. Lo que leyó a continuación lo cambió todo:

" _Sábado diecinueve de mayo de dos mil dieciocho._

 _Magnus…no sé por donde empezar. Dios, te echo tanto de menos pero debía dejarte, debía hacerlo porque eso era lo mejor para ti. Aún recuerdo con todo detalle lo que pasó el día que rompimos y me acuerdo porque no dejo de repetirlo en mi mente una y otra vez. Me preguntaste por que te dejaba y yo te dije que era porque había conocido a alguien mejor que tú. ¡Por el ángel! Que estupidez: no hay en el mundo nadie mejor que tú pero fue la primera excusa que se me ocurrió. La verdad es que me lo aconsejó tu amiga Camille."_

Al leer eso Magnus quedó petrificado y volvió a releerlo ¿Qué Camille hizo que?

" _Me acuerdo como si fuera ayer mismo. Iba de camino a la cafetería para despedirme yo también de Camille, bueno y porque estaba un poco celoso de que tomaras un café a solas con ella y cuando ya tan solo me quedaba una manzana para llegar me topé con Camille y me hizo ver que nuestra relación lo único que hacía era perjudicarte. Yo le dije que ambos hacíamos sacrificios voluntariamente pero ella me explicó que para ti era diferente. Que podría ser que ahora rechazaras la oferta de Los Altísimos pero que en cincuenta años, cuando yo ya no estuviera, te darías cuenta de que sacrificaste tu vida por nada. A más a más estar con un nefilim hacía que poco a poco te alejaras del resto del submundo y que a la larga acabarías solo. Por el Ángel, yo no podía permitir eso: que te quedases solo, que destrozaras tu vida, que en un futuro cuando pensases en mi te arrepintiese de lo nuestro. No podía soportar esa idea así que lo único que podía hacer era dejarte para asegurarme tu felicidad en un futuro. No te puedes imaginar como sufro a diario. Lo único que hago es llorar y pensar en ti. He perdido más de diez quilos y estoy tan flojo y deprimido que ya no sirvo ni para las batallas. Me dijeron que expresar lo que uno siente ayuda a aliviar el dolor así que escribo aquí. Me gustaría tanto poder verte aunque solo fuera una vez más… y pedirte perdón por el daño que te hice. Te amo."_

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas del brujo: Alec nunca dejó de amarle. Siguió leyendo esta vez mucho más esperanzado, mañana mismo iría a buscar a su nefilim aunque hubiesen pasado ya siete años. Magnus sabía que un amor tan fuerte como ese, el amor verdadero, no moría nunca. Pasó a la página siguiente y esa y las que venían a continuación eran cartas que Alec le escribía llenas de pena y dolor. Al brujo se le partía el corazón viendo todo el sufrimiento de Alec.

" _Lunes cinco de noviembre de dos mil dieciocho_

 _Magnus ya no puedo más, ya no puedo vivir sin ti. Me dijeron que con el tiempo las separaciones se superan pero a mí me está pasando todo lo contrario: esa ruptura empieza a superarme a mí. Pero he encontrado la solución: me despojaré de mis runas. El motivo de que siendo un Altísimo no puedas estar conmigo es porque soy un nefilim. Me odio a mí mismo cada día por lo que soy así que he decidido ponerle fin. Me informé y en ningún lugar pone que un Altísimo no pueda tener una relación con un mundano así que esto es lo que voy hacer: me quitaré las runas y renunciaré a ser un Hijo del Ángel para poder estar junto a ti de nuevo. Evidentemente toda mi familia está en contra y al principio nadie me apoyaba pero pienso hacerlo igual, lo único que quiero es volver a tu lado. Ahora mi madre y mi hermana han visto que no puedo seguir viviendo de esta manera así que me han echado una mano para que pueda quitarme las runas (a escondidas de mi padre claro). Fuimos hablar con la Clave para iniciar el proceso pero me dijeron que era una decisión muy importante y precipitada y que por ley tenía que esperarme seis meses más desde que se toma la decisión hasta que se realiza el proceso. Hoy empieza la cuenta atrás. De aquí a medio año vendré a buscarte. Espero no llegar tarde. Pronto volveremos a estar juntos. Te amo."_

La emoción inundó el cuerpo del brujo: Alec había renunciado a todo su ser para estar con él ¿Se podía amar más? Pero eso había pasado hacía siete años y el nefilim nunca apareció por allí. Quizá no se lo dejaran hacer o le surgió algún imprevisto y estaba viviendo en la ciudad de Nueva York trabajando de cajero en algún supermercado. No esperó ni un segundo más para seguir leyendo y saber donde se encontraba su amor, ahora sería él quien iría a buscarle.

"Martes _veintiocho de mayo de dos mil diecinueve_

 _Buenas noticias Magnus: ayer me despojé de mis marcas de nefilim, oficialmente ya soy un mundano. Jamás había pasado tanto dolor físico pero nada comparado con el dolor que siento a diario cuando pienso en ti. Ayer mismo me hubiese gustado venir a buscarte pero no podía levantarme de la cama y hoy me está costando horrores escribir, me duele todo. Pero todo esto da igual sé que cuando te vea se me pasaran todos los males. El médico me aconsejó estar una semana de reposo absoluto pero no tengo ni la más mínima intención de obedecer: mañana mismo voy a por ti. Sé que tus besos serán mi mejor cura._

 _Hasta mañana. Te amo."_

El corazón del brujo latía a mil por hora y Magnus pensó que acabaría teniendo un infarto ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué nunca llegó? Giró la página para leer el día siguiente y se fijó que la fecha ya era de otro mes.

" _Lunes tres de junio de dos mil diecinueve_

 _Llegué tarde. Que iluso fui al pensar que me estarías esperando. Cuando al fin me convertí en mundano lo primero que hice fue venir a buscarte pero al llegar allí Camille me informó de que os ibais a casar y de que si realmente quería lo mejor para ti debía dejarte ir y que pudieras seguir con tu vida… y eso es lo que hice. Le pedí que te saludara y se disculpara de mi parte"._

Magnus estaba asombrado y lleno de ira: Camille jamás le comentó de Alec fue a verle.

" _Ya no me queda nada en esta vida Magnus. Lo único que tenía eres tú y ahora veo que te he perdido para siempre. Aunque ya solo sea un mundano, como estaba tan deprimido, mi familia me dejó seguir viviendo con ellos y me dedico a limpiar la casa y a cocinar. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ya no puedo seguir así: esto no es vida, así que supongo que esto es un adiós._

 _Solo quiero que sepas que has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice si esto ha hecho que seas feliz. Te deseo lo mejor porque te lo mereces y jamás dejes que nadie ponga en duda todo lo que vales. Solo le pido a Dios que te cuide y te proteja y que me perdones. No soporto la idea de que sigas enfadado conmigo y me odies._

 _Adiós Magnus. Nunca pongas en duda que fuiste mi mundo, lo más importante de mi vida."_

El diario de Alec cayó de sus temblorosas manos y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista: lo que acababa de leer parecía una carta de despedida pero eso no era posible ya que las páginas siguientes también estaban escritas. Giró la hoja a toda prisa por saber más sobre lo que le pasó a su amor pero la letra ya no era la misma.

" _Hola Magnus soy Isabelle._

 _No sé si lo sabes o no pero mi hermano se suicidó."_

El diario volvió a caer y no solo el, el mismo brujo también cayó al suelo de rodillas y durante unos segundos quedó como en estado de shock, sin poder reaccionar. Sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y con lágrimas y manos temblorosas volvió a coger el diario para seguir leyendo y saber que había pasado.

" _Dijo que no valía la pena seguir viviendo así, de aquella manera, con aquel tipo de vida a la que él mismo se había condenado y sin ti. Clary dijo que se suicidó debido a la gran depresión que tenía y que si le hubiéramos hecho caso y le hubiésemos llevado a un médico de mundanos llamado psicólogo seguramente seguiría vivo, que le hubiese hecho terapia y le hubiese recetado algún tipo de medicina. Lo encontramos tumbado en tu cama con las venas cortadas, abrazando esta foto y con una nota. La nota era una carta de despedida donde ponía sus últimos deseos. Uno de ellos era que te entregásemos este diario para que pudieras saber la verdad: que siempre te amó y todo lo que hizo lo hizo por ti. Cuando murió vine a informarte pero la zorra de tu mujer no me dejó pasar y le pedí que te dijera que al día siguiente era el entierro, por si te apetecía venir. No estabas allí. No sé si es que sigues enfadado con Alec o es que simplemente el mensaje no te llegó. Al igual nunca sabré cual fue el motivo. No he encontrado la forma de hacerte llegar el diario: chico contactar contigo es más difícil que conseguir una audiencia con el Ángel. Así que lo dejó en manos del destino. Alec siempre decía que si las cosas tienen que pasar pasaran. Tenemos que abandonar el Instituto. Dejo el diario aquí con algunas de sus pertenencias por si quieres tener algún recuerdo de él. He puesto tu nombre: espero que alguien te lo haga llegar. Otro deseo de mi hermano era que lo enterrásemos con esa foto. Había cuatro copias: una la tengo yo, otra Jace, una está dentro del ataúd con Alec y pensé que quizá tú querías tener la última. Mi hermano está enterrado en el cementerio de mundanos (la Clave no permitió que descasara entre nefilims). Es el féretro 208. Yo misma lo elegí es un lugar bonito con una fuente y un banco. Seguro que a Alec le encantaría._

 _Bueno... espero que te llegue esta caja. Solo deseo que ahora que sabes la verdad perdones a mi hermano. Ojala alguien algún día me ame tanto como él te amó a ti: capaz de dar su propia vida solo por tu felicidad._

 _Cuídate_

 _Izzy"._

Magnus no podía creerse lo que acababa de leer, ni en la peor de sus pesadillas pasaba algo así. Salió corriendo de su despacho camino al cementerio. Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que Alec estaba allí. Entró a toda prisa y dando empujones a la gente subió colina arriba hasta llegar a la parte nueva del cementerio. Al fondo del todo junto a un bonito jardín encontró el féretro 208. La lápida era de un inmaculado mármol blanco, estaba limpio y bien cuidado y unas flores frescas decoraban el exterior. Leyó el nombre y el alma se le cayó a los pies:

"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHWOOD" junto a las fechas de su nacimiento y fallecimiento. Había runas dibujadas a forma de decoración. Era verdad. Alec estaba muerto. El dolor y la desesperación se apoderaron de él y llorando a lágrima viva se sentó en uno de los bancos que había. Izzy tenía razón: a su hermano le hubiese encantado ese relajante lugar para ir a leer o simplemente sentarse en calma. Escondió la cabeza entre sus manos en un intento de tener un poquito más de intimidad mientras se deshojaba cuando una agradable anciana se le acercó.

-No hijito no, no llores más- y le limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo. –Él no querría verte así- se sentó al lado del brujo y le cogió la mano ofreciéndole otro pañuelo.

-Gracias- le agradeció el brujo y se fijó en aquella señora de canoso pelo y grandes gafas redondas.

-¿Quién era Alexander? Tiene un nombre precioso-.

-Mi novio- contestó Magnus con la voz entrecortada – todo él era precioso- sonriendo.

-Mi hijita también era una niña muy dulce. Fíjate fallecieron el mismo día… pero en diferentes años- y limpió de nuevo las lágrimas de Bane.

El brujo se fijó en las fechas de fallecimiento de ambos y la señora tenía razón: era el mismo día aunque la chica murió en el 1984. Volvió a mirar la lápida con el nombre esculpido y volvió a derrumbarse.

-Sé que es duro y que ahora piensas que jamás lo superaras. Mi hija murió muy joven, tan solo tenía veintiséis años cuando un cáncer acabó con ella. Al principio me enfadé muchísimo con Dios por llevarse lo que yo más amaba, pero con el paso de los años lo entendí. Mi hija era buena, dulce, cariñosa y sin maldad alguna. Era demasiado perfecta para estar aquí con nosotros, simples mortales, en un mundo lleno de odio, celos y maldad. El señor se la llevó al sitio que debía estar: en el cielo, el paraíso y sé que desde allí me acompaña y me ayuda. ¿Y sabes que hice cuando descubrí esto? Empezar a vivir por ella. Vivir la vida que le fue arrebatada.-

Después de esa reflexión el brujo y la anciana se quedaron un buen rato sentados en el banco mirando cada uno el féretro que aguardaba a su ser querido.

Cuando le echaron del cementerio porque ya era la hora de cerrar Magnus se fue directo a su casa a encontrar a Camille.

-Hola amor- le saludó la vampira.

-Tú… eres el ser más despreciable que jamás he conocido- lleno de odio – Alec vino a por mí y tú me lo has estado escondiendo todos estos años. Él ha muerto por tu culpa-.

-Yo lo hice por ti, quería lo mejor para ti. Ibas arruinar la vida por un simple mortal-.

-¡No tenías derecho a decidir por mí!- encrespado - ¡Tampoco me dijiste que había muerto y perdí la última oportunidad de despedirme de él- rayos de energía empezaron a salir por todo su cuerpo de lo enfadado que llegaba a estar, se puso como un loco.

-Pero Magnus...- y Camille hizo el gesto de querer cogerle el brazo.

-No te atrevas a tocarme nunca más en tu vida-.

Izo un brusco gesto para impedir que Camille se le acercara, pero era tal la ira que corría por su cuerpo que un grueso rayo de energía salió disparado de sus dedos con tan mala suerte que fue a parar al cuello de la vampira, partiéndolo literalmente por la mitad. La chica murió en el acto. El mismo brujo fue quien llamó a la policía del submundo para informarles de lo que había sucedido. Prefirió no involucrar en todo eso a la guardia nefilim. Fue arrestado y dos días después juzgado.

Cuando el juicio terminó Magnus aceptó su castigo y entró en prisión sin poner pega alguna. Allí tenía mucho tiempo para pensar y reflexionó sobre lo que la buena anciana del cementerio le comentó. Tenía razón: Alec era demasiado perfecto para mezclarse con el resto de mortales, no había nadie en este mundo que le llegase ni siquiera a la suela de los zapatos. Tal y como pactó con el juez cada 14 de abril le daban permiso para salir a la calle y él se pasaba el día entero sentado en el banco frene al féretro de Alec. Cinco años más tarde le dieron la libertad y tal y como hacía la anciana se dedicó a vivir la vida de Alec: viajó por todo el mundo visitando aquellos lugares que de seguro al nefilim le encantarían, leyó cientos de libros, aprendió decenas de nuevas culturas e idiomas y luchó sin descanso hasta conseguir que las relaciones entre nefilims y subterráneos no fueran mal vistas o incluso prohibidas. Eso si, estuviera donde estuviera cada 14 de abril volvía al cementerio de Nueva York para tener una cinta con el inquilino del féretro 208.

Fin


End file.
